Warriors: The Adventure Begins ((OLD))
by CharredLandscape
Summary: There is a prophecy and a whopping number of eight apprentices have to solve it or something. Also the Dark Forest is now more powerful even though they only appear in the prologue. (Unfinished, will be forever, although I may rewrite it)
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader

Snowstar: A white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy

Mudstep: A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat

Daisyfloat: A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors

Flowerheart: A creamy tabby with blue eyes.

Whitefang: A white tom with blue eyes.

Mentor of Fernpaw

Brightwing: A calico she-cat with green eyes.

Crickettuft: A fluffy cream tom with green eyes.

Ashstorm: A grey tom with green eyes.

Mentor to Mothpaw

Cloverfog: A grey tom with green eyes.

Mentor to Birdpaw

Icetail: A white tom with blue eyes.

Weaseltruth

Queens

Beechbreeze: A creamy she-cat with sky blue eyes

Elders

Three-legs: A grey tom with three legs and green eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader

Nightstar: A black tom with green eyes.

Deputy

Lightningwing: A white tom with black speckles and blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Adderfeather: A dark cream tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Toadspring: A muddy brown tom with green eyes.

Mentor to Stripedpaw

Clawwhisker: A silver tom with blue eyes.

Mentor to Hisspaw

Snowwhisker

A white she-cat with blue eyes.

Mentor to ScORCHpaw

Pinemouth: A brown tom with green eyes.

Shadowchase: A black tom with blue eyes.

Treegaze: An orange with blue eyes.

Butterflyflight: A black and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mentor to Earthpaw

Tallgaze: An unusually tall tom with a grey tabby pelt and sky blue eyes.

Mentor to Flowerpaw

Queens

Lotusclaw: A creamy she-cat with fiery amber eyes.

Mother of Flowerpaw; expecting more kits.

Elders

Viperspit: A rusty red tom with green eyes; spits frequently.

Blindeyes; A silver she-cat with blind blue eyes

RiverClan

Opalstar: A silver tabby she-cat with opal green eyes.

Dolphinsplash: A blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Waterfall that flows through stones: A grey she-cat with blue eyes; a former Tribe member.

Warriors

Pearlshell: A shiny creamy she-cat with pink eyes.

Iceform: A blue-gray tom with icy blue eyes.

Mentor of Driftingpaw

Troutfin: A brown tom with blue eyes.

Lotusfloat: A creamy she-cat with green eyes.

Mentor of Heronpaw

Badgerclaw: A black tom with a white stripe down his back and blue eyes.

Snailblossom: An orange she-cat with blue eyes.

Waterfreeze: A silver tom with blue eyes

Lightningstrike: A creamy tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mentor of Heronpaw.

Mudsling: A brown tom with amber eyes.

Clamdig: A white tom with brown splotches and green eyes. Mentor of Pebblepaw

WindClan

Flowstar: A white tom with blue eyes.

Mentor of Eclipsepaw

Grassblow: An olive tom with green eyes.

Plantlight: A bright olive she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Warriors

Mosspatch: A white she-cat with white patches and amber eyes.

Mentor of Ebonypaw

Stormcloud: A dark grey tom with green eyes.

Mentor of Thunderpaw

Cloudfall: A white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mentor of Dawnpaw

Strongwind: A blue-gray tom with blue eyes.

Mentor of Wheatpaw

Sunlight: A light orange tom with amber eyes tinted with grey.

Mentor of Duskpaw

Moonshine: A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes tinted with grey.

Elders

Dustlight: A brown tabby tom with amber eyes.


	2. Prologe

Prologe

A tabby she-cat was running through the forest.

She looked exasted, as if she has been running to the Tribe and back to the Clans.

But even so, she looked like she was important.

* * *

A group of four cats were sharing tounges by a waterfall. One was blue-gray, another gray, one was golden and the last was white.

Just as the blue she-cat opened her mouth, the silver one burst through the bushes.

The blue one turned. "Feathertail? You look exausted. Come and sit; tell us what's wrong."

Feathertail nodded and padded over. Her pelt was fluffed up, and she looked startled. She sat down and imediatly started talking.

"There is good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a new prophecy. It goes like this; _Eight apprentices, two from each Clan, will go on a journey farther than the mountains to seek peace among the Clans._ Then the bad news is…" Her voice faded.

"What's the matter?" Bluestar asked gently but still serious.

"T-th-the…"

"Speak, young friend,"

Feathertail's eyes darkened, and she looked down at the stone before her. "The Dark Forest has taken over the Clans, and soon ours. They have found an element- they didn't tell me what it is -that makes them more powerful than we."

Bluestar looked up at the night sky. It had no stars, and she didn't spot the moon either.

In the long moment of silence, a battle cry sounded in the air.

"Lionheart, take a patrol to see if Tigerstar and the others are there, Feathertail-" Bluestar's speech was cut off by a yowl of surprise and pain came from her jaws.

The attacker had a dark brown tabby pelt; Tigerstar.

Bluestar unsheathed her claws and tried to knock the tabby warriors, but he was strong, so he knocked Bluestar on her side, leaving her belly exposed.

Bluestar hissed, and scratched his muzzle. His head turned and yowled.

Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Darkstripe, and Brokenstar appeared from the lush green plant.

Whitestorm got to his paws and padded towards Brokenstar.

"You better get of our territory, and you _cannot_ take over the Clans. You were sent to the Dark Forest for a reason, and you are _not_ going to expand the problem you already have." His voice was serious, but also challenging.

"But what about out lives? We had pain in _ours_ …" Brokenstar sneered. "You killed other cats and brought pain and sorrow." Lionheart called.

"Well, we had the _choice_ of what to do. We had our _own_ path. That means YOU CAN'T TAKE OVER OUR LIVES!" As Brokenstar's anger blew, his eyes turned white and a fog picked up Lionheart and Whitestorm and threw them against a tree.

As they thudded to the ground,

The gray she-cat, named Yellowfang, turned to look in astonishment.

A black she-cat popped her head from the bushes on the StarClan side.

Then a grand orange tom appeared, a grey tom following.

Behind the black she-cat, appeared two toms. A grey tabby and an orange one. "Lionblaze, what's going on?" The black she-cat asked.

"Hollyleaf!" Yellowfang turned around. "Come on!" Yellowfang leaped toward Mapleshade, but not close enough to fight.

Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather leaped into battle.

The orange and grey toms ran from the bushes.

All the clearing was then; a sound of screams and blood was shed and fur was ripped.

* * *

 **A/N**

This is my excuse for not updating Cedarpaw's Memories


	3. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

Mothpaw was laying in her nest with her sister, Fernpaw, beside her.

Her eyes lazily opened. She saw Mothpaw beside her. Mothpaw was still sleeping. "Fernpaw, I know you're there."

"You have to get up,"

"I don't want to get up."

"Well, see ya later," Fernpaw started to hop out of the den. "Fine." Mothpaw tried to get up, but she couldn't. "Fernpaw! I can't get up!"

"C'mon, Mothpaw. You're being lazy." Fernpaw padded over to Mothpaw. Fernpaw grabbed Mothpaw's scruff and pulled her out. "The honey didn't work," Mothpaw thought outloud, and quickly covered her mouth. But it was too late.

"You tried to use honey?" Fernpaw narrowed her eyes. _I'll Ashstorm to train you extra hard today,_

Then she tried to change the topic. "Snowstar said that we get to go on the Dawn Patrol," she stated. "We will be going with our mentors and Brightwing."

"So that's why we need to go?" Mothpaw asked, still hot with embarresment. "Yes," Fernpaw replied.

Fernpaw nudged Mothpaw up and they padded, into the Clearing.

Whitefang, Ashstorm, and Brightwing were already by the fresh-kill pile, eating.

Mothpaw bounded over, but Brightwing interrupted her thoughts. "There are badgers around camp," She meowed. "That's why we took me, the seinor warriors, and you and Fernpaw."

And with that statement, Fernpaw padded between Brightwing and Mothpaw.

Ashstorm padded over. "Take your pick from the fresh-kill pile and we will go," He meowed.

Fernpaw took a fat vole from the pile and Mothpaw devoured a robin.

And as they left camp, Ashstorm went to the Clan Leader. "Farewell, Snowstar," And then he went back to the patrol behind Whitefang, who was in the lead.

* * *

As they went into the forest, which took long to get to, Mothpaw started to get more scared.

"Do you see any badgers yet?" She asked Fernpaw. "No, but I am scared that one is going to jump at us." She replied. And with that, Whitefang stated, "No, we won't. If I were a badger, I wouldn't FIGHT one of or all of the STRONGEST WARRIORS in THUNDERCLAN."

"But what if they did?" Fernpaw asked. "Then we could fight them off," Brightwing replied. "Yeah, and I don't think ANY badger would fight with us," Ashstorm added, sharpening his claws on a fallen tree. In spite of what he said, his eyes had a tint of worry.

"Heh, I'm sure that Tallgaze would see those badgers from TEN monster-lengths away!" Brightwing joked. Ashstorm giggled. Whitewing kept serious. Mothpaw and Fernpaw frowned; he was their father. But Fernpaw smiled. "Yeah, and those big yellow ones," she added.

Whitefang then narrowed his eyes. "Let's just keep going," He shot a glare at Fernpaw and Brightwing. "Or something will happen to two cats I know," Then he sighed, and it seemed his anger faded away. He started to move again.

Brightwing ruffled her fur and followed Him. Ashstorm sharpened his claws once more and bounded after them.

Fernpaw and Mothpaw stood where they were. Mothpaw swiped Fernpaw on the ear, claws sheathed, and padded forward. Mothpaw frowned and ran ofter Fernpaw. When she caught up to her, she meowed, "Why did you do that to _me?_ You were the one who made the joke,"

"It was what Whitefang said," Fernpaw replied. "I didn't like it. I thought my mentor was nice." Fernpaw sighed. Mothpaw held her head up high. "He _is_ nice. But he is mean if you get on his nerves."

"I have an idea," Fernpaw meowed. "What is it?" Mothpaw asked. "I'll show you."

Then Fernpaw sped up to Whitefang, and jumped onto his back. Whitefang smiled.

Fernpaw rested her muzzle on his head.

She gave a _mrrow_ of amusement and asked, "Can I stay like this for the rest of the patrol?"

Whitefang nodded. "Yes, Fernpaw. You can."

* * *

 **A/N**

How does a six month old kitten able to lay on top of a twelve month old cat without the older one falling over


	4. Chapter 2

Chp. 2

Scorchpaw lay beside her brother, Stripedpaw, in a moss patch.

Scorchpaw was laying on him. Stripedpaw was the first to yawn and open his eyes. As he noticed his sister was planted on his back, he meowed, "Get off, you lazy mangepelt." And rolled over,his weight crushing Scorchpaw.

"Get off!" She mewed as she stood and shook him off. Stripedpaw thudded to the ground, and staggered to his paws.

He ruffled his fur and tried to swipe Scorchpaw over the ear.

But just in time, She ducked and Stripedpaw missed the blow.

Hadn't they realized, it was the middle of the night. The stars glistened as the leaves ruffled in the gentle breeze.

And it was suddenly quiet, except for the call of an owl, whispering around the apprentice's ears.

Stripedpaw padded out of the den and into the clearing. His gaze fixed on the bright crescent moon. Scorchpaw finally sped from the den and sat by Stripedpaw.

"I prefer the sun," She meowed, interrupting the silence. Stripedpaw's gaze flashed as he turned to look at Scorchpaw. He pricked his ears in slight annoyance.

"But isn't it beautiful? When sunrise comes, the elders groan and the kits squeal. Don't you need a moment of silence? This is the perfect time."

Scorchpaw's eyes narrowed. She pricked her ears in thought. "I guess," She finally mewed. Stripedpaw nodded in agreement and started padding toward the pine forest.

"Wait for me!" Scorchpaw caught up to him. As she neared him, Scorchpaw ruffled her fur.

Stripedpaw's paw snapped a twig that lay on the wet ground.

So Scorchpaw yelped and sped up the nearest tree. She clawed up a narrow branch. An owl sat there. It opened its eyes. They were a fiery amber, and had a flare of anger. I fluttered it's wings rapidly, and screeched.

Scorchpaw yowled and… snap.

The branch broke into two pieces and the owl flew away before it hit the ground.

But Scorchpaw's _mucse musecel muscels mucsles_ mucsles tightened and she couldn't reach to the trunk of the tree. Instead, She fell down and hit the ground.

As she got up, Stripedpaw meowed. "All because of a branch." Scorchpaw frowned. She got to her paws and mewed, "Well, what would you do if an owl screamed in your face?" And with that, Scorchpaw leaned in closer to Stripedpaw and yowled in his ear.

He shuddered as his ears rang, and as it faded away, he meowed, "Why did you do that? You could have made me go deaf,"

"It wasn't that loud," Scorchpaw started walking again.

"Yeah, you were." Stripedpaw disagreed. Scorchpaw rolled her eyes. She shook her head and turned back to camp. It started as a pad, into a trot, then she sped toward home. Stripedpaw turned his head. "Wait for me!"


End file.
